1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an alarming apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, detection of attached objects on a road in an image by using a moving image captured by an imaging apparatus such as a smartphone or a drive recorder has been proposed. For example, PTL 1 (Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication JP-A-2008-139320) discloses a technology of recognizing traffic signs from an image captured by a camera installed in a vehicle and providing information of a result of the recognition to a driver.
Some traffic signs are combinations of main signs for indicating various regulations, instructions, alarms, guidance, and the like to be provided to the driver and auxiliary signs for supplementing meaning and content of the main signs. In a case where a plurality of such traffic signs as combinations of main signs and auxiliary signs are present in a captured image, it is necessary to accurately determine which of the auxiliary signs corresponds to which of the main signs for each traffic sign and to recognize each traffic sign. However, the technology described in PTL 1 does not particularly take this point into consideration. Therefore, it is not possible to determine accurate combinations between main signs and auxiliary signs and to accurately recognize the traffic signs in some cases depending on positions and orientations of the traffic signs.